From the prior art different hatch actuation units of motor vehicles are known. In reference EP 1 700 989 A2 a hatch actuation unit of a motor vehicle is described. It comprises a hatch drive arrangement for moving the hatch leaf in a closing sequence from an open hatch position into a closed hatch position. It further comprises a cinching mechanism which is actuated by the hatch drive arrangement. The described hatch actuation unit of a motor vehicle cannot move the hatch leaf from a closed hatch position into an open hatch position. This restricts the ease of use significantly, since the hatch leaf has to be opened manually.
From WO 2012/059161 A1 a hatch actuation unit of a motor vehicle is known which comprises a hatch drive arrangement for moving the hatch leaf in an opening sequence from a closed hatch position into an open hatch position and in a closing sequence from an open hatch position into a closed hatch position. It further comprises a cinching mechanism which is actuated by a second drive arrangement. This hatch actuation unit is relatively complex and costly.